It is an object, advantage and feature of the present invention to provide a rack without wheels or other movable means so that there is provided ease in tilting or moving 55-gallon barrels or the like so that they may be tipped up and back again with a rocker element that is found to have advantage over much of the prior art.
A further object and feature of the present invention is to provide movable means such as wheels in front and caster wheels behind that can be used in institutional use so that when the barrel is in the down position, it can be pushed easily to wherever one is working. Such institutions get their wax and chemicals in barrels, and there is advantages seen in the present invention in moving the barrel handler forming a two-piece rack that is supported by a pivot and ball bearing means for use to the best advantage as seen in the present invention.
It is a further and advantageous object of the present invention to provide means and use of the apparatus for carrying sacks, heavy cast iron welding bottles, for transport about a given locale. In the up position, the device of the invention sheds rain water and is thus not readily a collector of stagnant water.
Within the purview of the present invention, a chain may be used at the rear to stabilize the barrel in place. To prevent small children from tipping the rack back and causing an accident, a chain may be used in front for safety purposes. A further object of the present invention is to provide a series of roller elements that can be attached to movable rack in a series of parallel arrangements so that the rack may be disposed on a level arrangement and provide for means rolling a cast iron welding bottle or tank, or petroleum barrel, in a longitudinal direction as may be desired.
It is a project and advantage of the present invention to provide a two-piece frame unit which are interconnected by a rod and ball bearing interfacing elements so that a solid frame and a movable rack are provided with ease for handling heavy barrels and the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a frame on which are mounted ball bearingly supported wheels with puncture proof semi-pneumatic tires with heavy steel discs. Swivel casters with one row of hardened steel ball bearings, caster horn and ball bearing raceway are also provided. Wheels are of hard rubber composition with cushion tread for use in institutions, schools, factories and other general use.
A further object of the invention is to provide for loading and unloading of barrel element with ease in a matter of seconds.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a skid support element for a drum, or the like, that is provided with an auxiliary handle that makes tipping a 55-gallon drum easy.